Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by GrimmVertigo
Summary: Neither moved. Neither spoke. They just stood, staring at each other with tired eyes. There was no anger hiding deep within the bright coloured orbs. Only exhaustion, and sadness. **AkuRoku**  T for violence


**AN: I don't own Roxas nor Axel. ;_; I don't own the title either. Tis a song by John Mayer. Listen to it while reading. It fits. :D**

**R&R please! And check out my other stories if you want as well! ^^**

The city was dark, cool-coloured neon lights cutting through the gloom and reflecting on the slick, rain-covered ground. The droplets fell from the depressing sky, soaking everything in a shimmering coat of silver. There wasn't a single soul in sight, not a single living creature wandering the disconsolate streets.

That is, if you didn't count the two cloaked figures standing yards apart from each other in an abandoned plaza. Neither moved, despite the rain pouring down around them. Neither made a sound, despite their obvious hostility towards each other. Sapphire and emerald eyes stared one another down, an aggressive shine adding to the vibrant colour and almost making them glow.

The sapphire eyes narrowed suddenly, and the owner of them reached up to slide the hood off his head, revealing striking blonde hair and an unfriendly facial expression. A large silver key appeared in his right hand, and he charged at the other with no warning given. The other grinned and leaped to the side. Sparks flew from his palms, the embers quickly turning into dancing flames. They leaped from his fingertips and took root on the wet ground, rapidly forming a large circle around the two that trapped them inside.

The fire wielder laughed loudly, taking his own hood down and glaring deviously at the blonde. Crimson red hair surrounded his face, the rain flattening the spiky mess and allowing strands to fall into his bright green eyes. A smirk worked its way across his lips while he walked towards the other, spiked weapons appearing in his hands.

The blonde hissed and charged forward, a black key joining the silver one in his opposite hand as he swung the blades down on the redhead. He blocked and threw the wheel-shaped weapon in his hand towards his attacker, a tail of flames following it. The blonde dodged, but just barely. The spikes cut into his shoulder, sending blood flying into the air and mixing with fire and rain. He scowled and counterattacked, blocking and slicing into the redhead's cheek at the same time.

Both jumped away from each other and stood their ground for a moment before their deadly dance began once again; only it lasted longer than before. Blades clashed, blood flew, and the fire grew to enormous proportions.

The rain never stopped. And neither did they. Not until the two were mere inches apart, and holding their weapons to the other's necks. Blood was pouring from various wounds, some more serious than others. Their black coats were tattered and torn, stained with crimson blood. They were panting heavily, their breath appearing before them in soft clouds.

Neither moved.

Neither spoke.

They just stood, staring at each other with tired eyes. There was no anger hiding deep within the bright coloured orbs. Only exhaustion, and sadness.

The blonde dropped his weapons first, the blades clattering loudly against the ground. He stared up at the redhead, his eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. A thin trail of blood rolled down his chin from a split lip, more of the red liquid sticking to his forehead and staining his hair. A small, slow whimper leaked from his parted lips; tears welled up in his eyes.

The redhead let his arms fall to his sides, the spiked wheels slipping from his hands. They hit the ground with a loud clang, a sound that echoed all around them. He wrapped his arms around the shorter one's neck, pressing a kiss into his bloodstained blonde hair.

Tears slipped from their eyes as the flames died down around them, slowly being reduced to smoke from the rain still falling from the sky.

For the third time that night, they didn't move.

They didn't speak.

They just stood there in each other's arms, letting the rain wash away all of the bad memories they had just created.


End file.
